Fight For Fate
by Aline azurE
Summary: Semua keturunan kita jadi saniwa/Maaf kek, tapi aku juga punya cita-cita dan itu bukan jadi pendeta penjelajah waktu yang gak jelas/Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki. Bagus kan namanya?/Ini semua gara-gara kau!/Coba 'panggil' pedang itu./Aku bisa melawan mereka sendirian./Kau lakukan tugasmu jadi saniwa, kuhidupkan temanmu lagi... Bagaimana?/Cover by shanhuang/


**Touken Ranbu Copyrights** **DMM + Nitroplus**

" Semua keturunan kita jadi _saniwa_ sejak dulu."

"Justru karena itu aku tidak perlu jadi itu juga kan?"

"Kita harus meneruskan tradisi keluarga ini."

"Maaf, kek. Tapi aku juga punya cita-cita dan itu bukan jadi pendeta penjelajah waktu yang gak jelas."

"Ada yang berusaha merusak tatanan sejarah! Kalau kita tidak menghentikan mereka—"

" Apa gunanya bisa pergi ke masa lalu kalau pada akhirnya kita tidak boleh mengubahnya jadi masa depan yang lebih baik?"

"Ru, itulah tatanan waktu dan takdir. Kita tidak berhak mengubahnya."

"Aku permisi, Kek. Maaf, tapi ada hal yang harus kukerjakan."

"…"

Sang remaja itu menunduk, lalu meninggalkan seorang pria tua duduk terdiam di lantai _tatami_. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar _dojo_ , melewati teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih tanding. Ada yang ingin mengubah sejarah? Ya biarkan saja. Siapa tahu mereka ingin mengubahnya jadi lebih baik. Apalagi kalau harus pergi ke masa lalu hanya untuk menyaksikan peperangan dan penderitaan … untuk apa?

Buang-buang waktu saja.

* * *

 **Fight For Fate**

 **Rate: K-T** **│Warnings: Plot bunnies 8D│Genre: Campur aduk, percayalah.**

* * *

Angin semilir meniti rambut hitam perlahan. Gemericik air kolam teratai putih memenuhi suara halaman belakang rumah yang sunyi. Telapak tangan menggenggam kuat sebilah _bokken_ colongan dari dojo. Bersiap pada kuda-kudanya, remaja itu berkonsetrasi dengan target sebuah bola hijau di depannya.

"Heyaaah!"

 **Prak.**

Buah berbentuk bola hijau itu terbelah tepat di garis tengah. Tepi irisan bersih, menampilkan daging merah dan biji hitam yang segar dan menggoda. Remaja berambut hitam di depannya tersenyum puas bak melihat hasil mahakarya. Hasil potongan kali ini nyaris mendekati sempurna. Tinggal sedikit lagi dia bisa menghasilkan _clean-cut_ ala samurai di televisi.

"Mamaah! Kakak ngambil semangka di kulkas buat talung-talungan lagi!" Teriakan cempreng membuyarkan lamunan. Seorang gadis kecil muncul dari balik semak pinggir kolam teratai.

"Akari! Ssst!" Remaja itu panik dan menyuruh adiknya diam.

"Weeek." Adik kecilnya mengejek lalu berlenggang, tertawa cekikikan.

"Ruuuuu! Jangan sembarangan latihan pake belanjaan Mama! " Seorang wanita paruh baya berkulit kuning langsat mengomel, membuat wajah cantiknya jadi seram sambil memegang sendok sayur. Kalau sendok itu melayang ke kepala pasti rasanya sakit.

"Ehehehe. maap Ma. Nih semangkanya udah Kakak irisin haha." Si pelaku hanya garuk-garuk kepala menyerahkan potongan semangka 'mahakarya' ke Ibunya.

"Ah, Ru! Ini semangka madu yang Mama beli pas diskon tahunan. Barang enak kaya gini jarang kena diskon tau. Ini untuk dimakan malah kau buat latihan. Dasar bocah." Ujar sang ibu marah-marah dengan logat Batak yang kental.

"Hehehehe. Maap-maap."

"Ya sudah. Kau masuk sana bantu Mama siapin makan malam. Papa nanti malam pulang, katanya dia dari Akita, dibawain daging sama Kakek."

"Oke, Mah. Beres."

"Semangkanya tuh jangan lupa."

"Oh iya ya."

Ru berjalan memasuki rumah dan menggotong semangka ke dalam dan menaruhnya di meja dapur. Sekilas dia memandangi figura di dinding ruang tamu, merindukan rumahnya yang lama. Baru lima tahun dia tinggal di Negeri Sakura, rasa kangen sudah menghinggapi. Di foto berbingkai kayu putih, Ia kelihatan tersenyum lebar memegang plastik berisi kerang-kerang Indah. Tak peduli, walau sebagian kaki mungil terlilit gagang alga hijau coklat dari air pantai. Tidak seperti disini, di rumahnya yang lama, matahari bisa dilihat bersinar terik sepanjang tahun. Dan teluk pantai indah berhias terumbu karang.

Saat waktu makan malam tiba, Ru sengaja pamit keluar. Sudah jelas ia ingin menghindari 'obrolan santai' dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya merupakan penerus kuil yang diwariskan turun-temurun, bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan kalau Kakek berharap banyak padanya.

Apalagi setelah 'insiden' itu terjadi. Lagipula Ru enggan berdebat, Kakek pasti langsung menghubungi Ayah untuk membujuk dia. Pembicaraan dengan Kakek tempo hari telah ditutup dengan keputusan bulat Ru: menolak. Mungkin, jika Ia lebih memilih tinggal di Tanah Pertiwi. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Ketika umurnya mulai menginjak tiga belas tahun, Ayah mengajak Ru dan Ibu tinggal bersama. Ru yang tak pernah meilhat wajah Ayah secara langsung, membujuk Sang Ibu untuk menyusul. Waktu mengetahui Ru bisa melakukan gerakan silat harimau ajaran Ibunya dengan baik (ya, Ru disuruh pamer sama Bundanya di acara pertemuan keluarga). Tak mau kalah, Ayah langsung meminta Kakek mengajari Ru teknik _kendo_ aliran kebanggan mereka.

 _And then, shit happens._

Suatu pagi, Ru pergi melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitar kuil. Menjelajah setiap ruang dan taman hingga ke gudang. Rasa ingin tahu dan sensasi –menjelajahi-tempat-yang-dilarang-untuk-dimasuki—tidak bisa ditahan. Masuk ke dalam bagian aneh di kuil yang tertutup untuk umum, memecahkan teka-teki segel kincir di pintu (yang ini Ru mengetahuinya dari game) dan tiba-tiba Ia sudah berada di dimensi waktu yang lain.

Selama berhari-hari Ru menghilang. Ibunya panik berencana menelpon polisi. Tapi suaminya punya pemikiran lain—setelah melihat pintu ruangan terlarang kuil segelnya terbuka. Ia memberitahu Kakek tentang apa yang terjadi dan langsung melakukan ritual untuk 'menyeret' Ru kembali ke dimensi waktu yang benar. Itu juga setelah Ia selama 3 hari dikejar-kejar oleh monster yang menuduh Ru sebagai 'anomali'. Sejak kejadian itu, Kakek dan Ayah mulai menceritakan hal-hal aneh. Mulai dari takdir keluarga jadi _saniwa, kebiishi,_ monster revisionis, mengubah masa lalu dan sejenisnya. Semua dongeng itu hanya numpang lewat telinga Ru.

"Mana, Ru?" Ayah tidak mendapati anaknya di meja makan.

"Ah… tadi itu anak main sih. Katanya dia harus ke sekolah lagi dan membantu dekorasi pentas seni."

"…baiklah." Lalu Ayahnya diam dan memakan makan malam.

"Kau tau, kita tak bisa paksa dia." Ujar Ibu angkat suara.

"Aku tak perlu memaksanya, takdirlah yang akan melakukannya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ru… yang dari masa kita sudah kontak dengan masa lalu. Dan hal itu menimbulkan anomali, monster yang mengejar Ru waktu itu, adalah para pengawas waktu, kami menyebutnya _kebiishi._ Sialnya juga Ru tersesat di tempat dimana para _kebiishi_ itu sedang patroli. Dari bentuk monster yang diceritakan Ru, Kakek langsung tahu." Jelas Ayah panjang lebar, Ibu mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Tungu, tunggu. Kenapa pula Ru bisa keseret ke dimensi lain seperti itu, sejak awal? Apa itu alasannya ruangan itu disegel rapat? Supaya orang-orang gak sembarangan bisa pergi ke masa lalu lewat sana kan?"

Ayah menggeleng, meletakan sumpit dan menyesap sake.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya kalau kau kesana, membuka segel, dan masuk ruangan itu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Kok bisa gitu, Pa? Bukannya Ru kesasar ke dunia lain karena masuk ke ruang terlarang?"

"Tidak semudah itu. Jika yang membuka segel dan memasuki ruangan itu bukan dari keturunan _saniwa_ ruangan tersebut tidak akan merespon apa-apa."

"Oooh baiklah. Terus kalo maksud Papa soal takdir yang bakal maksa Ru itu apa?"

"…ini hanya dugaanku saja tapi. Aku takut anomali yang ditimbulkan oleh Ru berdampak ke dimensi waktu yang lain. Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau dimensi waktu akan saling bertindihan…"

"Maksut—"

"Ah sudahlah, _omae_. Mari kita tidur. Kita bicarakan ini besok saja."

.

 _ヽ｀、、Pedesnya IndiMie cabe hijau sudah dijamin Nikkari Aoeヽ｀ヽ｀、_

 _._

 _Sisiran ombak meluruh pasir timah kelabu. Seorang gadis duduk di tanah tanpa takut bibir ombak mencium kakinya lembut. Rangkaian bunga melati di kepala melayang disapa angin pantai. Dermaga kecil di pulau sunyi mulai beristirahat. Ufuk oranye jatuh melebar di ujung laut. Nelayan menyarungkan jaring ikan dan menenteng hasil tangkapan. Anak kecil bertopi lewat membawa tas. Berjalan perlahan menunggu kapal penumpang terakhir. Si gadis muda menoleh keheranan, mendapati anak kecil berkeliaran di sekitar bawah tangga kapal tanpa orang tua. Tak sangka, anak tersebut menyapa dia terlebih dulu._

 _"Kakak ngapain duduk basah-basahan disitu?"_ _Terkejut si gadis muda bertanya balik._

 _"Lha kamu sendiri ngapain disini? Ini sudah sore, kapal penumpang terakhir baru saja berangkat."_

 _"Hah? Yang bener? Ya gimana lagi... ga jadi deh." Anak tersebut menepuk dahi dan tampak sedikit kesal._

 _"Emang kamu mau kemana?"_

 _"Aku lagi minggat, Kak." Jawab anak kecil itu mantap._

 _"Mi-minggat? Ya ampun. Kamu gak dicariin orang tuamu?" Matanya terbelalak. Anak muda jaman sekarang banyak yang jadi korban sinetron._

 _"Enggak, gak papa kok."_

 _"Oh. Baiklah." Tak ingin memaksa, gadis itu mengalah._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong aku Ru, Kakak siapa?" Si anak akhirnya ikut duduk di samping._

 _Tak langsung menjawab, gadis itu menoleh. Untaian putik Melati berkibas mengikuti gerakan kepalanya._

 _"...aku? Panggil aja Melati."_

 _Dan wanita itu tersenyum, hangat._

* * *

 **KRIIIING**

Sebuah tangan muncul dari balik selimut biru, sigap menangkap weker yang berdering.

 **BRAK!**

Weker itu mendarat ke tembok terdekat dan hancur dengan malang.

Memang dia agak brutal. Ini adalah jam wekernya yang ke dua puluh dalam sebulan. Dalam tidurnya Ru berpikir kalau jam weker kali ini yang dibelikan Ibu suaranya jelek. Dari pada tidak dibelikan yang baru, sebaiknya dirusak saja.

Mata terpejam rapat, memposisikan kepala menjauh dari sinar matahari pagi. Ru pulang ke rumah sangat larut. Untung ibu sudah tidur terlelap, selain bebas dari omelan, Ia juga bisa memanjat pagar terkunci dan menyelinap ke jendela kamarnya dengan damai. Untung sekolah sedang libur dan dia bukan panitia, jadi tidak ada kewajiban untuk hadir ke pentas (baca: kewajiban bangun pagi).

Lalu kasur terasa bergetar, semula getarannya halus tapi jadi semakin terasa. Apa ini? Gempa bumi? Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tembakan dari kejauhan,bersahutan. Desing mesingan, getaran tanah karena ledakan… apa Ia masih bermimpi? Sepertinya Ru kebanyakan menonton film _action._

Mendadak, Ibunya masuk membuka pintu kamar dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tubuh Ru yang sedang tidur dalam kedamaian abadi.

"RU! BANGUN!" Ru yang kaget, langsung bangun dan menyundul dahi wanita di depannya.

 **DUK!**

"ADUH! RU! KAU ANAK DURHAKA BERANI NYUNDUL MAMA!"

"Aduh-duh... A-apa-apa? Ada apa ini? Ada apa, Ma? Aku libur sekolah kok?!" Ru bangun dalam keadaan bingung. Dan dahi sakit.

"Udah kau bangun saja! Liat keluar! Ikut Mama!" Ru tergopoh-gopoh diseret keluar kamar dalam piyama. Mata Ru terbelalak.

"A-ada apa ini?" Ru kebingungan melihat perabotan rumah pecah dan hancur. Sementara ayahnya terlihat sedang beradu pedang dengan monster… mirip monster yang dilihat Ru waktu di masa lalu! Tangan kanannya memegang pedang, tangan kirinya menggendong Akari. Sekilas, Ayah keliatan _badass._ Biarpun harus bertarung sambil menggendong balita.

"Kakak! Kakak uda bangun! Kakak tidul mulu sih! Papa kelen lho!" Akari melambai ceria kepada Ru. Tampak tidak terganggu meskipun harus menerima goncangan—karena Ayah yang menggendongnya—harus bergerak kesana-kemari menghindari serangan. Ru mencoba menerka pedang samurai yang digunakan Ayah. _Wakizashi?_ Bukan, terlalu pendek. _Tachi?_ Terlalu panjang. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat pelajaran soal pedang samurai dari Kakek.

Tunggu, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Yang perlu Ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ceritanya, monster itu bisa muncul di masa dia berada? Apa yang terjadi?

"Ini _Uchigatana,_ Ru! Kakek sudah mengajarimu, bukan?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ru, Ayah berteriak. Pandangan mata tetap fokus ke musuh, bilah pedang dan tombak musuh bersilangan. Tapi kilat matanya tak terasa ketegangan. Melainkan seperti menikmati pertarungan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bukan?" Ayah berujar dengan lawan di depannya, menantang.

 **TRANG!**

"Apakah kalian merindukanku? Sayang sekali ya, sejarah tidak jadi berubah sesuai keinginan kalian."

 **SRING! TRANG!**

"Aku sudah pernah membelah kepala temanmu dan aku akan melakukannya kepadamu sekarang." Ayah yang Ru kenal adalah sosok yang tenang, kalem dalam situasi apa saja (baca: tidak brutal atau pun galak seperti dia dan Ibu). Entah kenapa begitu beliau memegang pedang, semua berubah. Ia bisa merasakan hawa seorang petarung, seperti menonton film-film jaman dulu . Aura petarung? Bukan. Tapi aura seorang samurai. Ru terpaku, melihat gerakan yang dilakukan Ayahnya. Setelah memberikan tebasan fatal terakhir, musuh tumbang. Akari langsung turun dari gendongan dan berlari memeluk Ibu.

"Ru! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Ibu mendelik ke arah Ru yang kebingungan.

"Lho, lho? Emang aku habis ngapain? Aku kan ga salah apa-apa, Ma?"

"Oh ya? Coba kamu liat tuh tanggalan di dinding, sekarang taun berapa." Ru melirik ke arah jam digital merah di atas pintu.

 **Year 2205** **Month XX** **Day XX**

 **07.00 AM**

"Lha ngapain Mama ganti jadi tahun segitu."

"Ru! Kau pikir Mama ganti sendiri tanggalan di jam bodong tuh? Ya enggak lah! Pas kita semua bangun tidur tiba-tiba kita uda kaya gini! Tau gak?! Gara-gara kau iseng buka ruangan segel di kuil terus kau kesasar ke masa lalu, itu monster ngejar kamu sampe kesini! Terus kebab babi jelek yang nyerang kamu pas itu—"

"Itu bukan kebab babi, _omae_. Namanya _kebiishi_." Ayah membenarkan.

"Ya itu! Kebiri, _Kebiishi—_ Kebab— Babi apalah itu namanya. Berusaha ngebenerin tatanan waktu yang kamu berantakin, jadinya akhirnya kamu dan sesuatu yang deket sama kamu dipindahkan ke masa depan! Apa-apalah gitu."

"Apa-apalah gimana sih, Ma? Aku gak ngerti."

"Ya pokoknya gitu! Ga tau, Mama kan bukan _sani—_ Jenewa! Tanya Papamu aja deh!" Penjelasan Kakek sebelumnya tidak bisa Ia ingat dengan baik. Lagipula semuanya terdengar gila terutama jika wanita ini diminta mengerti dalam penjelasan sepuluh menit saja di tengah kekacauan.

"Sani—Jenewa ? Kalo Jenewa itu nama kota, Ma…"

"Maksut Ibumu, _saniwa_. Dengar Ru, dengan kata lain, kamu harus jadi _saniwa._ Kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaikin masa depan. Bisa dibilang, karena kau menolak menjadi _saniwa,_ masa depan jadi seperti ini." Ayah menjelaskan sambil menyarungkan _Uchigatana_ nya kembali di pinggang.

"Lho, kok? Kenapa bisa begitu—" Ru kebingungan. Penolakannya bisa berujung jadi hal seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ini karena dia yang tersesat ke masa lalu lalu merusak tatanan waktu? Atau walaupun dia tidak tersesat tetap akan ada entitas lain yang berusaha membelokan sejarah?

"Dengar. Aku sudah memeriksa ke lingkungan di sekitar rumah kita. Desain rumah kita yang paling berbeda diantara yang lain. Lalu ketika aku membaca koran yang berserakan di jalan, sistem pemeritahan kita masih sistem kerajaan tradisional dan perbudakan sangat dibebaskan tanpa aturan yang jelas. Meskipun kita berada di masa depan."

"Kok jadi kaya jaman feudal gitu, Pa?!"

"Makanya itu. Dan anehnya, kali ini yang berpindah dimensi kamu beserta rumah dan kuil di belakang. Satu pekarangan rumah, Ru, berpindah dimensi. Sial, kekuatan _kebiishi_ itu tambah kuat rupanya."

"La-lalu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mudah, kau tinggal kembali ke dimensi waktu yang menyeretmu. Dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Mengembalikan sejarah ke tatanan waktu seharusnya. Lagipula… kalau kamu pergi dari sini diharapkan rumah beserta yang lain akan kembali ke waktu semula… "

"…"

"Ayo."

Setelah Ayah membereskan sisa monster revisionis di sekitar rumah mereka, memberikan jalan yang aman untuk dilewati, Ru akhirnya dibawa masuk ke dalam kuil. Tampak Kakek sudah duduk di hadapan patung perunggu. Jalinan tali tambang keramat warna putih dan merah membentang dari sudut pilar ke sudut lain membentuk persilangan di tengah ruangan. Kertas-kertas mantra putih tertempel di tali tersebut. Layar bermotif naga dan harimau membentang mengelilingi altar. Karpet merah persegi panjang tergelar.

Setelah mengadakan _briefing_ singkat tentang ritual upacara pengangkatan _saniwa_ dan pengiriman ke dimensi waktu lain, Ru lansung dipersiapkan. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu gada merah terbuka.

Ru berjalan perlahan, melewati jajaran lilin-lilin menuju altar. Ujung _hakama_ merah terang tampak menyatu , terseret di karpet merah. Tangan tertungkup di depan dada sambil memegang kipas yang terlipat, lengan kimono putih bersih melambai.

Selembar kain transparan menutupi wajahnya (karena Ibu melarang Ru memakai topeng rubah, soalnya nanti takut ilang barang mahal, kain lebih murah). Sudah galak, pelit pula. Terkadang Ru berpikir apakah sifat ini akan menurun padanya.

Ru mendongak, melihat kalau ternyata sudah berada di tempat terlarang yang seminggu lalu pernah Ia masuki. Menatap pintu altar berkincir dengan segel kupu-kupu yang sudah diperbarui. Ru berhenti sesaat. Di ruangan ini hanya ada Ibunya. Karena jika Kakek dan Ayah juga berada di situ, begitu segel terbuka, kemungkinan akan ikut terseret Ru ke dimensi lain juga.

"Jadi Ayah… Kakek… Kalian adalah?" Ujar Ru sebelum membuka pintu memasuki ruangan terlarang.

"Ya." Ujar Ayahnya singkat. Mereka berdua juga seorang _saniwa._

' _PANTESAN AJA'._ Ru membatin. Paham kenapa dia dipaksa-paksa jadi seorang pendeta yang pekerjaanya punya prospek tidak jelas.

"Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ayah membenamkan sebuah _Uchigatana_ ke genggaman Ru.

"Ta-tapi, Ini kan pedang Ayah?! Aku tidak bisa—" Ru enggan menerimanya. Dari sekilas ketika melihat Ayahnya bertarung, Ia sudah tahu kalau itu pedang bagus yang terawat dengan baik. Ia tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

"Ru. Pedang ini lebih berguna jika di tanganmu." Tapi kapan lagi dia bisa dapat barang bagus gratisan? Lebih baik diterima saja.

"…baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, pedang ini namanya siapa?"

" Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki. Bagus kan namanya? Tolong jaga pedang ini ya, Ru. Dia—"

"Dia?"

"…adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki." Ia menatap Ru dalam. Lalu langsung menepuk kepala anaknya.

Merasakan sentuhan hangat itu, mendadak kelopak mata Ru mengambang. Pergi ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki sejarah? Berapa lama Ia akan melakukannya? Berapa tahun Ia akan terpisah dari keluarganya? Apa benar dia akan kembali ke rumahnya lagi seperti sedia kala? Kapan dia akan kembali?

"Hei-hei-hei! Jangan cengeng begitu! Kau pasti bisa melakukan tugasmu. Kau keturunanku. Kau keturunan orang-orang hebat. Sekarang, pergilah." Ru meraih tangan hangat Ayahnya. Dan mengangguk, lalu pundaknya tiba-tiba tertahan.

"Ini kau membutuhkannya. Lagipula nilai sejarahmu gak bagus-bagus amat. Semua ada disini." Ru mengambil buku fotokopian yang diberikan Kakek. Dan membaca judulnya.

 **RINGKASAN PANDUAN SANIWA**

 **TINGKAT PEMULA & LANJUTAN:**

 **EDISI TERBATAS  
LENGKAP DENGAN RESEP PEDANG LANGKA **

"Maaf, Ru. Cuma fotokopian. Buku aslinya ilang, gak sengaja dijual sama Ibumu ke tukang loak koran." Kakek menggaruk kepala gundulnya yang tidak gatal. Ru hanya terdiam tak tahu harus senang atau sedih ketika menerimanya

"Hahaha! Rani, Rani." Ayah hanya tertawa kecil.

"Itu gara-gara kamu memilih istri cuma dari tampang sama bodi aja, Kaze!"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Waktu itu kan aku hanya mengikuti saranmu, kalau mau mencari istri carilah yang pahanya bagus—"

"PAPA AYO CEPETAN SURUH RU MASUK!" Suara Ibu melengking dari balik pintu.

Ru setengah berlari memasuki ruangan. Di depan pintu altar Ru berhenti, menoleh sesaat ke arah Ibunya. Ibu hanya memandang balik dengan tatapan sedikit nanar. Lalu seperti teringat sesuatu dia berlari mendekati Ru.

"Kenapa, Ma? Mau ngasih uang jajan?" Ujar Ru berusaha mengubah suasana 'perpisahan' sedikit lebih ceria.

"Hahaha. Bukan. Kau ketinggalan ini." Ru terbelalak melihat apa yang Ibu berikan padanya.

"I-ini… Keris punya Mama waktu dulu…" Ujar Ru tak percaya. Ya, dulu waktu Ru masih kecil, Ia suka bermain-main dengan Keris milik Ibunya. Ru diam-diam mengacak-acak lemari jati di kamar dan mulai menirukan gerakan tokoh film laga khas pesilat mabuk yang belum akil balig.

"Nih kau bawa aja" Ia tahu anaknya 'berbeda'. Sebelum menikah, si suami pernah mengaku bisa memberikan nyawa pada benda mati (dalam hal ini senjata). Awalnya Ia tak percaya, lalu membawa keris Melati warisan keluarganya dan meminta dia untuk memberinya bukti.

Semenjak saat itu, Ibu tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. Ia meminta Sang suami mengembalikannya lagi dan menyimpan pusaka itu rapat di dalam lemari. Karena anaknya sama keras kepala seperti dirinya, biar sudah dilarang untuk menjauhi lemari, waktu Ia pulang kerja tahu-tahu baju sudah berceceran di lantai membuat kamar berantakan.

"Aku… Aku tidak akan membawanya." Ru mendorong kembali senjata itu ke tangan si Ibu. Ibunya tertegun. Ia tahu kenapa anaknya menjawab seperti itu.

"Ru. Kenapa tak kau coba lagi? Siapa tahu—"

"Ma! Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali! Percuma saja!"

"Ya pokoknya bawa saja. Tidak apa-apa kalau cuma kau simpan. Kau sudah nyundul kepalaku tadi pagi, sebagai ganjarannya kau harus bawa nih keris sama kau. Mama tak akan simpankan lagi buat kau. Oke?" Ibunya membuat keputusan final. Daripada kena omelan, lebih baik diterima.

Ru menarik napas, memandang kumparan kincir dan memutarnya sesuai arah jam. Membuat sayap merah kincir bertemu sayap merah disebelahnya. Dia mengingat kembali cara membuka segel pintu altar. Geligi roda di samping pintu bergerak. Ukiran huruf mantra di sekitar altar bersinar. Diikuti lilin di sekitar ruangan berurutan kehilangan api. Sampai lilin merah terakhir di puncak altar padam. Hening dalam gelap ruangan.

Lalu matanya buta mendadak, oleh lintasan cahaya putih menyilaukan.

.

 _ヽ｀、ヽ｀Pakai sampo SitSilk! Kilaunya bikin Rambut Izuminokami jadi iri!.ヽ｀、、_

.

Kilatan putih berpendar melemah. Daun coklat dan hijau gugur, singgah di pundak berkimono putih bersih. Sekilas pandang menampilkan jejeran-jejeran pohon. Terik matahari membias dari langit. Hakama merah terang melambai mengikuti tarian angin. Ru melihat sekeliling, melihat hutan di tempatnya berdiri mengesankan suasana khas musim semi. Hutan asri juga sunyi.

 **Srak.**

Langsung waspada, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya lekat di semak bunga di sisi kiri. Baru saja datang ke sini, sudah ada yang siap menyambutnya.

 **Srak. Srak. Srak.**

Gerakan semakin intens. Jari sudah meraih ke sampiran pinggang. Meremas gagang _uchigatana._ Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Ru memagang pedang sungguhan. Selama ini tangannya hanya mengenal _bokken_ ringan milik _dojo_ , terbuat dari kayu dan tidak bisa mengiris kulit (paling parah membuat memar). Di _dojo_ mungkin ada Ayah dan Kakek. Tapi di tempat asing ini, tak ada siapa-siapa. Harus bisa melindungi diri sendiri.

"Keluar kamu! Ayo hadapi aku!" Bagus Ru, baru pertama kali pegang pedang,sudah berani menantang musuh, kalau musuh lebih kuat, berakhir sudah. Pikir Ru merutuki diri. Bersiap dalam kuda-kuda, Ia menunggu. Akhirnya si pelaku keluar juga! Dan dia ternyata hanyalah… seekor rubah.

"Jangan serang aku, _saniwa_ cilik! Kalau aku mati, nasibmu ikutan selesai!" Bulu kuduk putih rubah itu agak berdiri setelah hidungnya dihunus pedang.

"Wow. Rubah bisa ngomong. Hewan jaman dulu emang sakti-sakti ya." Ru menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Ia tidak merasakan keinginan membunuh dari mahluk berbulu putih yang sempat membuat dia waspada.

"Hei, hei. Namaku Konnosuke, rubah suci utusan langit! Dan aku disuruh menemuimu, hai _saniwa_ pemula! Hahaha." Rubah putih itu memperkenalkan diri sambil berpose dibawah sinar matahari penuh dengan kepercayaan diri seekor bintang sirkus gagal tampil.

"Uh, oke. Namaku Hikaru Gozen. Panggil aja Ru. Salam kenal, Ko-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku seenaknya, _saniwa_ cilik! Panggil, KON-NO-SU-KE."

"Cilik? Hei, aku delapan belas tahun!"

"Dalam tingkatan _saniwa_ itu termasuk pemula atau cilik."

"Ya sudahlah, Konnosuke? Kita sudah bertemu. Jadi apa?"

" Ayo ikut aku! Lagi pula kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di tempat ini, keburu monster revisionis atau malah _kebiishi_ menyadari keberadaan kita."

"Mereka juga ada disini? Memang mau kemana?"

" Mereka ada dimana-mana! Nanti akan kujelaskan. Pokoknya ikut aku dulu. Ayo, cepat!"

.

 _彡 彡 .*. Manisnya kecap bango cap Tsurumaru emang ga pernah bohong .* 彡 彡 ._

 _._

Mereka sampai ke rumah (sangat) sederhana di pinggir keramaian kota. Butuh sedikit (banyak) dperbaikan maka rumah ini akan jadi tempat tinggal yang layak huni.

"Rumahnya kok reyot gini sih. Aku pikir kita bakal nginep di _ryokan._ " Ru mantap berpendapat sambil membersihkan jaring laba-laba di sudut ruang.

"Bayar pakai apa? Daun? Batu? Rumah ini udah termasuk bagus. Bersyukurlah." Konnosuke mengibaskan ekor ke kiri – kanan menerbangkan debu di meja.

"Gimana kalo ngebersihinnya dilanjutin besok aja? Katanya kamu mau ketemu aku? Ada apa? Katakan saja sekarang." Ya jika urusan di waktu ini selesai, itu artinya dia akan cepat pulang.

"Boleh. Ya sudah kita mulai saja langsung. Kamu lliat pedang yang ada di rak belakang itu?" Konnosuke melingkar di atas meja. Ru menoleh ke belakang, melihat jejeran pedang tersimpan rapi di tempat masing-masing. Terlihat terawat dan bersih. Kontras dengan rumah laba-laba dan debu tebal yang menutupi jendela dan vas bunga.

"Itu pedang? Ya ampun masa ga takut dicolong sih? Ditaro situ sembarangan…" Tapi Ia sendiri meragukan pendapatnya, di rumah nyaris ambruk ini maling saja kemungkinan tidak mau masuk.

"Nah, coba kamu panggil tuh pedang." Ujar rubah itu enteng.

"Hah?" Permintaan itu sedikit membuat Ru terkejut.

"Aku bilang coba kamu panggil tuh pedang!"

"Ma-manggil? Manggil gimana? Aku aja ga tau mereka pedang jenis apa." Tidak, Ia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Apa?! Masa kamu ga tau mereka pedang apa?! Namanya juga tidak?!" Baru kali ini Konnosuke menemui _saniwa_ yang tidak mengetahui jenis pedang dalam sekilas pandang.

"Ya gak tau lah! Emang aku apaan? Cenayang? Lagian pedangnya ga ada label namanya..." Ru mencoba mencari label nama di sekitar rak pedang tersebut. Berusaha berpura-pura. Kalau soal ini, dia ahlinya.

"Emangnya pajangan museum, dikasih label?! Ya udah! Kamu panggil deh itu pedang yang kamu bawa!" Ujar Konnosuke frustasi.

"Eh, namanya tadi siapa ya, aku lupa…"

"ASTAGA. TERUS INI GIMANA KAMU MAU NGELAWAN MUSUH." Konnosuke mulai lelah.

"Ya udah tinggal lawan aja. Aku pernah pegang _bokken_ kok. "

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Musuh kamu itu banyak, kamu ga mungkin ngelawan sendirian!"

"Aku bisa pegang pedang! Lagian manggil apaan sih? Kalau manggil abang tukang bakso atau ramen aku bisa! Misal gini, Bang Bakso satu! Atau tambah ramen udon 3 mangkok! Gitu." Ru jadi sewot. Apalagi obrolan bakso dan ramen membuat dia jadi lapar.

' _Kami-sama. Cabutlah nyawaku sekarang.'_ Jawaban Ru membuat Konnosuke ingin _seppuku_ saat itu juga. Rumah reyot bukanlah tempat mati yang elit. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik dari pada Ia disuruh menyerahkan nasib masa depan kepada seorang _saniwa_ pemula dadakan yang hobi membelah semangka belanjaan Ibunya.

"Bukannya... kamu pernah memanggil pedang? Meniupkan ruh ke senjata?"

"Ya." _Tapi itu dulu._ Ru menggigit bibir. Menggenggam bungkusan putih pemberian sang ibu, erat.

"Kau seharusnya. Bisa melakukannya lagi."

"..." Ru merasakan rasa nyeri puluhan tahun silam perlahan merayap naik. Lapis demi lapis melewati sekat, ingatan masa lalu mengambang sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menunduk.

Konnosuke kini mendekat, melewati tirai poni hitam _s_ _aniwa,_ mengintip ke kepala yang jatuh ke depan seolah berpaling lalu Ia tertegun.

"...Ru?"

Bulir bening merosot satu titik. Kenangan represi itu muncul kembali. Senyum hangat seorang sahabat, rangkaian jepit rambut melati menari di sekitar pandangan alam sadarnya.

"A-aku..." Ru terbata. Kibaran selendang putih bersih tergeletak di rumput hijau dengan lukisan cairan merah. Jalinan keris yang keloknya terputus, retak sebagian. Ibunya pernah bilang, kalau rangkaian Melati itu adalah jimat pelindung. Menghindarkan dari bahaya. Tapi merah putik bunga itu membuat semua jadi disangsikan.

"...maaf aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu tapi, dengar, Ru hal ini sangat penting."

"Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf." Ia mengusap wajahnya. Dan melanjut, "tapi sebelum aku memanggil pedang lainnya... aku ingin kau membantuku untuk memanggil..." kalimat Ru terputus, bungkusan putih diletakkan dihadapan si rubah. Tapak kaki rubah membukanya perlahan, "...ini."

Tanda suci merah di alis Konnosuke melengkung naik.

"Hm? Apa ini? Oh... Sepertinya itu nyaris patah... tidak mungkin. Sudah tidak bisa"

"..." Ru kali ini terdiam mendengar jawaban singkat Konnosuke.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ru? Dulu Ia mencoba membangkitkannya sendiri tapi, nihil.

"He-hei, kau menangis lagi ya?" Kini rubah itu sedikit panik. Dia lupa kalau dihadapannya adalah seorang remaja muda dengan segala gejolak hormon dan lika liku pertumbuhan masa peralihan menuju dewasa.

Tapi dia punya ide lain.

"Ru." Konnosuke melompat ke tatami dan berdiri menemui wajah lawan bicara.

Ketika mendogak, pipinya mengalir bening. Ah, anak ini masih terlalu muda. Atau dia yang terlalu keras. Entahlah.

"Kalau kau menyelesaikan tugasmu sebagai _saniwa,_ aku akan mengembalikan pedang ini lagi."

Ru menatap Konnosuke dalam.

"Kuberitahu sesuatu, di era ini si pembuatnya saja sudah meninggal. Aku pernah membaca di buku kalau tidak semua keris bisa ditempa ulang."

"Nah makanya, yang ini spesial."

"..." Bagaimana caranya? Apa dia akan memaksa masuk ke sejarah negara lain lalu mencuri benda itu ketika masih dalam kondisi yang baik? Atau masuk begitu saja ke masa dimana si pembuatnya masih hidup? Tanda tanya memenuhi kepala.

"Kau pasti tanya bagaimana caranya kan? Nah sekarang, apa jawabanmu? Hikaru Gozen?"

* * *

 **-To be Countinued-**

1\. Bokken: Itu pedang terbuat dari kayu. Kadang ada juga yang dari bambu. Tapi Dojo tempat Ru latihan lebih sering pake pedang kayu.

2\. Omae: Itu mirip kaya ' _my dear_ ' atau 'sayang' tapi spesifik buat istri pas dipanggil suaminya.

3\. Seppuku: Bunuh diri. GYAHAHA KONNOSUKE LELAH amg. Maaf kan aku (TwT)

4\. Kendo: Aliran bela diri Jepang. Sebenernya yang lain ada Judo, Aikido sama Iaido. Tapi saya ambil kendo karena teknik ini yang paling deket sama aliran bela diri _sword technique_ yang di pake samurai. Dan paling AMAN. Yang sebenernya paling sering dipake Samurai itu teknik Iaido (Iaido jaman sekarang uda dimodifikasi). Tapi teknik ini jauh LEBIH KERAS maksutnya walaupun dalam sesi latihan pun kemungkinan buat cedera berat jauh lebih besar dari pada aliran yang lain, serta Iaido ini _pure_ ilmu _sword_ _drawing._ Dan ini juga buat membedakan teknik _saniwa_ sama _toudan_ , tentu aja gaya tarung para _toudan_ bakal pake Iaido- _based_ yang keren sama kenjutsu yang kental ngoahahaha8D #dor  
Tapi ini setahu saya sih. Buat yang lebih berpengalaman boleh share pengetahuannya ke ane (0w0)/

 **Author's Note:** HAHAHA BENDA APA INI SAYA GA TAU LOL. Ini tulisan pertama saya di fandom ini. (UwU) Jenis kelamin _saniwa_ sengaja diambiguin biar pembaca tebak sendiri hahaha. #plak Itu ceritanya Ru keturunan blasteran. Karena saya pingin menggabungkan sejarah Jepang-Asia. Senjata selain pedang samurai juga bakal muncul. Btw keris Melati itu beneran ada lho, kalo tertarik coba aja gugel (0w0) Mungkin agak berbeda dari canon-nya. Kepala saya cenat-cenut disuruh buka sejarah Restorasi Meiji, jaman Edo, dll jadi yah saya akan bikin sebisanya wew. Kemungkinan bakal banyak *uhuk*adegan plesetan*uhuk* 'pengembangan' dari _recollection_. Saya kelamaan muter-muter gugel sampe kebawa mimpi. =w=

Beda dari kebiasaan biasanya, ane berusaha supaya fic ini agak hemat deskrip biar cepetan tamat. Semoga kesampaian. Tapi kalau misalnya chapter ke depan anda menemukan banyak sekali adegan _action_ dengan deskrip yang detil _._ Mohon dimaklumi, karena ini hasrat author yang sulit dihindari #dor

Seperti biasa, mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak review. Jika reader tidak berkata apa-apa maka saya akan menulis seliar dan sesuka hati saya 8D #gak

Mohon maaf jika anda menemukan kenistaan-kenistaan yg mungkin tidak disadari dan/atau disengaja author. #lha

 **Thank You For Your Attention! (^ ^)**


End file.
